


Don't mess with Annabeth, even if you're her boyfriend

by jam_lord24601



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is an actual goddess, Don't mess with Annabeth, Gen, Jason is a Dork, Percy is a bean, it won't end well for you, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: It wasn't Percy's fault it was so funny.(Annabeth falls in a lake, and Percy can't stop laughing.)





	Don't mess with Annabeth, even if you're her boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries.

Annabeth landed in the lake with a splash and a shriek. 

Percy's first reaction was, "Oh my gods, is she okay?" but then he remembered who his girlfriend was, and also how funny her face had been when she'd fallen off the pier, and found himself doubled over with laughter. 

"Oh my gods, did you see her face?!" Jason wheezed next to Percy as Annabeth pulled herself onto the dock. 

Percy would've responded, but he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath. If Leo were there, he would've told Percy that he looked like a demented seal, clapping his hands together and shaking. The thought only made Percy laugh harder. 

It was because he was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Annabeth come up beside him and push him off the edge of the pier. The icy cold water shook him out of his laughter at once, and he clambered back onto the dock to find Jason and annabeth laughing their heads off. 

After Percy stood up, he gave Jason a quick shove that the other boy never saw coming. After all, it was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was crap. Please comment and review! I'm open for requests if you guys have any.


End file.
